1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and a method for managing security of a terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for managing security of a terminal which can improve reliability of an electronic signature.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic signature using an electronic pen has been already used widely as a user authentication method. The electronic signature has low reliability since it has high falsifiability in spite of high utilization due to its high collectivity and common use.
A pattern or password used as a security function as well as the electronic signature may be easily leaked to another person through an input operation of a user.